Daddy Loki
by Eristicka
Summary: Ties into 'Of Madness and Mayhem'. Adorable, corny, disgusting, outrageous and ridiculous moments as Loki settles into his new role as a father. Features the many missing scenes that did not make it into the last story. No plot developments, just fluff, hilarity, and a pinch of domestic bliss. Rated MATURE for sexual content (often interrupted by a screaming child) and language.
1. Say Hello to Daddy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loki, other Marvel characters and "The Avengers" storyline._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** This mini-fic came about after discussing Of Madness and Mayhem with a number of people and I came to realize that the story didn't feature enough Loki/Arik moments to satisfy me. So I decided to fill in those "daddy Loki" scenes that were missing in the story. This is by no means a sequel, but a tie-in to Of Madness and Mayhem. It will probably be no more than 7 chapters long, and it won't feature any plot developments. Updates will not come regularly as with the last two major stories. I hope you enjoy this new side of Loki! I know I did coming up with it! ;-)**

**Please leave ideas for "daddy Loki" moments you wish to see in the review section and I will try my best to work them into this mini-fic!**

Daddy Loki

Chapter 1: 'Say Hello to Daddy'

* * *

"This isn't mischief" Barbara said as Loki caressed her cheek "nor is it madness"

"Then what is it?" he asked, looking at her with proud satisfaction. Her eyes flashed gold.

"This is mayhem"

He chuckled and shook his head gently at the vehemence of her words. Such a strong utterance from someone so small. She would have her fill of madness and she would gorge on mayhem, he would make sure of it. If she wanted blood, there was plenty he could provide. All he needed to do was point her in the direction of her meal, and watch as she feasted on the blood of their enemies.

But right now, his thoughts were not focused on the revenge that was soon to come. Instead, his eyes and mind were concentrated on the small, gentle and innocent bundle that lay in the crib behind her. The Odinspear disappeared from his hand as he walked around Barbara and walked over to the crib. The child lay quietly inside, looking up at him with wide, wondering eyes. Once again, he took in the thin set of his lips, his high forehead, his raven black hair and piercing eyes. In that moment, Loki saw not the one who would have been his heir. He saw his child. His breath caught in his throat as the full realization finally washed over him...

He was a father.

Instinct took over. He looked back at Barbara who only nodded gently before he reached in and scooped up the babe. Placing one hand firmly around his neck he cradled his head while his other hand held his rump. Holding him before him, he studied the features that were an exact mirror of his own. Unbeknownst to him, Loki's eyes moistened with tears and his lips parted in a whisper.

"Arik..."

The child's face broke into a wide, beaming smile, and his legs kicked and arms flailed at the sound of his father's voice saying his name for the very first time. The sound of Arik's squeal of delight fell on Loki's ears like a benediction.

A tear escaped his eye and ran unrestrained down his cheek as he held Arik against him and kissed the top of his head, inhaling his scent. He smelled new and pure, crisp and clean.

"I should have been there" he said the words before he even realized he had spoken.

"You're not angry?" she asked cautiously "I didn't even know I was pregnant until after you disappeared"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "How can I be angry? It's surely unexpected, but not unwelcome"

"It complicates our plans"

"Now you sound regretful"

"No, I just don't want you to be"

At those words, he turned and looked straight into her eyes. "Why did I wed you if not to secure my place on the throne? As king as I was required to take on a wife and father an heir to take my place. Our son would have eventually come to be. I will not regret his arrival, even if it is untimely"

Barbara felt tears sting her eyes and lowered her head to hide her wounded expression. She knew the only reason he had married her was because it was required of him, but hearing him say it hurt more than she had expected. It stung. She stifled a sob. Then she felt his fingers take hold on her chin and gently lift her eyes to his.

"I didn't come upon you in hopes of finding a wife. Had I gotten my way I would have forgone the institution altogether. I didn't need a public declaration to know you were mine. However that is not to say I entered into marriage begrudgingly, it was a duty I took on most eagerly. I was the luckiest of men to have the only woman I've ever loved standing next to me that day"

She exhaled, with relief or due to further injury he did not know. She only looked at him, her eyes two pools that threatened to spill. Their story was not a fairy tale. She had been a lowly human captive, a means to an end and he a ruthless, merciless conqueror. There was no dragon he had slain in order to claim her as his prize. He took her, simply because he had wanted to. And yet, there was something in the prospect of a "happily ever after" when he swore to love her and her alone for the rest of his days that marked it as the easiest and most natural promise he had ever made.

_"Stand before your subjects with the woman you love by your side"_, his mother had said. And so he had done.

He kissed away the tears that stained her cheeks and heard her small chuckle. "That was the most brutally honest declaration of love I have ever heard"

He laughed in response. The sounds of soft babbles pulled them from their colloquy and they both looked down at Arik who was still wrapped in Loki's arms. He was the result of their ardent, unquenchable desire, the product of their love.

"He's beautiful" he said to Barbara, his eyes shining.

Just then, a muffled rumbling sound was heard and Loki felt a tremor in his hand placed under Arik's bottom. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Arik just as a thick line of drool dripped off the toddler's chin and landed on the leather of his coat. Barbara erupted in laughter.

"Then get ready, daddy Loki" she said in between fits of giggles "you'll think he's even more beautiful when you have to change his soiled nappies and he spits all over you when you try to feed him!"

"You've got to be joking!" he said.

"Not at all. Oh, and by the way" she continued "he wakes up at least three times every night, so I suggest you find ways to get your nookie in between his naps. I'm sure you don't want the sound of a screaming baby reaching your ears just as you're about to bust!"

Loki looked at her in shock then he looked back at Arik, who was giggling along with Barbara.

"Welcome to fatherhood, darling" she said, kissing Loki on the cheek then tickling Arik. The child laughed then laid his head on Loki's shoulder and yawned, his eyelids growing heavy as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Ha" was all Loki could say as he moved to wipe off the sticky substance off his coat while trying not to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Fatherhood, indeed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Blue Balls and Soiled Diapers

Daddy Loki

Chapter 2: 'Blue Balls and Soiled Diapers'

* * *

With great care as to not make any sound, Barbara closed the door to the nursery and took Loki's hand, guiding him back to the bedroom. The moment they set foot inside, she grabbed him and shoved him backwards. He fell on his back on the large bed, and chuckled.

"Oh, how I've missed you woman" he teased, looking up at her.

"Now where were we?" she purred, and with a leap she landed on top of him, straddling him. His hands instantly went to her sheer nightgown and tore it off her body with one hard yank.

"We were right here" he murmured, sitting up and burying his face in the valley of her breasts. She tangled her hands in his hair while he placed hot, wet kisses all over her breasts, his tongue teasing the peaks of her nipples. In the blink of an eye, his clothes disappeared off him and she gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact. Her hands roamed over creamy ivory while her teeth nipped his shoulder, and her tongue lapped at the reddening imprints left behind by her love bites. She was ravenous. A year and a half of being deprived of him had done the worst to her sexual appetite.

"I need you" she rasped "I need you now." He replied with a groan from deep in his throat and his hands gripped her ass tighter. He kissed her hungrily as he lay back, lifting her hips to position her just right. He took hold of himself and ran the tip of his shaft along her folds that were already sopping wet, but she had other ideas. Without warning, she sank down on him, knocking the wind out of him by the sudden sensation of her hot, silken walls clenching around him. A white blinding light burst in his vision and he did not even have time to recover when she rose halfway and slammed her hips into his again.

"Fuck!" he managed to gasp when she began riding him, hard and fast. Her nails sank into his chest and her breasts bounced as she brought herself down on him over and over again. Her pace was fast and furious. Gripping her waist tightly, he gave her freedom of movement and simply laid back, watching himself disappear within her and letting himself become lost to the sensations that swept him towards completion...

"WAAAAAAHHHHH" the sudden cry resonated in the room. Barbara immediately stilled and looked down at Loki in shock. Her whole body was covered in sweat and her wild eyes were burning bright gold. The cries continued to emanate from the sound monitor next to the bed, each becoming louder and more urgent than the last.

"WAAAAHHH WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Arik was crying frantically now. Loki breathed heavily and rolled his eyes as Barbara closed hers and let out a breath of resignation.

"I'm sorry" she sighed "I'll be right back"

"Does he do this every night?" he asked, the tone in his voice sounding more upset than he intended.

"Yes" she said, and rose from the bed. Taking a robe from the chair in a corner, she covered her nakedness and left the room without saying another word.

Once alone, Loki looked around the room and took in the surroundings. He noticed the spare crib next to the bed, the rocking chair, the toys in the wooden chest against the wall, the sound monitor. Through it, he could hear Barbara shush Arik and lull him back to sleep, humming a soft lullaby. Loki shook his head but laughed in spite of his current predicament.

_Great_, he thought, _fatherhood also comes with a healthy dose of sexual frustration_. With a huff, he accommodated himself on the bed and propped pillows behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his cock twitch as it lay against his stomach, still wet with her juices and hard with need.

His first night again with Barbara was not going how he had hoped. Not at all.

* * *

The moment Loki opened his eyes, his eyes instantly flew to the damnable sound monitor Barbara kept on a small table next to the bed. At least twice through the night the sound of Arik's cries had echoed out, forcing her to rise from the bed and leaving him to stare at the ceiling. He had followed her after a few moments, donning a robe she had produced for him and coming to stand at the nursery door, watching her. Being a mother was like second nature to her. She did it so naturally, so instinctively and without protest, even after their lovemaking was interrupted for yet a third time.

A small streak of bright light coming from in between the dark curtains indicated to Loki that he had slept well into the day. He rubbed his eyes and moved to rise, when he caught sight of a small parchment on Barbara's pillow. It was a handwritten note.

_Everything you need is in the washroom.  
Clothes are on the chair. Wear them if you  
don't wish to blow our cover.  
See you downstairs. I love you.  
-B_

Loki frowned at the message and crushed the paper in his palm. He rose from the bed and walked over to the chair. Picking up the clothes, he observed the casual garments she wished him to wear.

"What?" he puzzled, turning the flannel trousers and the basic cotton shirt in his hands. With a shrug, he moved toward the adjacent washroom, when suddenly he howled at the pain the exploded in his left foot.

"Fuck!" Loki groaned, then looked down to find the culprit. Picking up the object, he studied the small, rectangular piece of plastic with small, round disks protruding from the top. On the inside it was hollow, and it was marked by the word "LEGO."

"Oh for heaven's sake" he huffed, realizing he had stepped on one of Arik's toys. Tossing it into the toy chest, he entered the washroom and was surprised by what he saw. All manner of toiletries were stacked on the shelves that lined the walls, with one side full of her personal care items, and the other with his. The shower was large, and a plush towel and bathrobe were already hanging by the glass door.

A long while later, Loki exited the washroom, emerging from a cloud of steam. He had forgone the bathrobe, having wrapped the towel around his waist instead. His still wet hair was perfectly slicked back, and he smelled crisp and clean. Manly. He had been surprised that Barbara had found some toiletries whose scent closely resembled those he preferred. Also, standing under a powerful jet of warm water had been rather pleasant, but sitting in a large, steaming tub could not be beat.

He donned the flannel pants and put on the shirt, then he noticed another door that led to a small room. Curious, he stepped in and found it to be a large, wardrobe closet. Once again, things were arranged in two large rows, with one side full of her clothes and the other with a man's wardrobe. He looked through the long line of elegant suits with matching scarves, and smiled at the thought that Barbara had paid attention to the smallest detail. It also gave him an idea.

Finally, he exited the bedroom and made for the spiral staircase. In a flash, he descended and once again walked the long corridor to the kitchen. He heard Arik's babbles and Barbara's voice that was rising slowly with slight irritation.

"Open up" Barbara was saying, and in return Arik protested with a cry. Loki reached the entrance and fought the urge to laugh at the sight that greeted him. His son was sitting on a contraption made to retain him, a high chair with a small table attached to it. He was strapped in, and he refused to open his mouth to whatever it was Barbara was trying to feed him.

"Loki!" she exclaimed when she saw him, then stood and melted into his open arms, kissing him long and passionately. Arik simply stared, looking at them in fascination.

"This is what you interrupted three times throughout the night, little man" Loki joked when he pulled back and noticed Arik staring. Arik laughed, and Barbara instantly took the opportunity and put the spoon in his open mouth.

"Got you!" she laughed, then she blanched when Arik spat the rice cereal, with chunks of it landing on the table and the rest running down his chin.

"ARIK LOKISON!" she chastised, tapping the table "STOP THIS NONSENSE!" she sighed and looked at Loki apologetically "he hates this cereal, but he needs it"

"Does he tolerate human food?" Loki asked, sitting at the small breakfast table.

"Barely" she replied, wiping Arik clean with a wet cloth "he only eats whole grains and meats, and he eats fruits and vegetables in moderation. Also, he doesn't like anything hot. He abhors any type of human delicacy. Celia tried giving him ice cream, and she ended up with a face full of it"

"Celia? Is she your servant?"

Barbara laughed and moved further into the kitchen. She rounded the island and opened an oven attached to the wall.

"My housekeeper. They don't call them servants here. She comes three times a week and keeps the house clean. Please don't kill her. She is a very... enthusiastic lady to say the least. Today she'll be here, that's why I asked you to wear those clothes. Just don't let her engage you in a long conversation or she'll figure out there's something different about you. I've told her that my husband's work forces him to be out of the country for prolonged periods of time. You'll meet Rodrigo too. He takes care of the grounds"

"Hmm" Loki mused "anymore servants I need to be aware of?"

"Nope. Just them two. I stay away from people as much as possible." He watched her as she checked the meal she was preparing. She sprinkled some spices on it, then placed it back in the oven.

"Almost ready" she smiled at him, then walked over to a small device. Taking a unique looking cup from the cupboard, she poured a dark liquid into it and walked back towards him. She sat on his lap, and offered him the cup. The rich, bold aroma of its contents reached Loki's nostrils, and he found it to be surprisingly inviting and soothing. He put it to his lips and took a sip.

"Coffee" she informed him "humans are addicted to it. It's almost like a ritual to them. They can't start the day without it"

"Not bad" he mused, feeling the taste linger on his tongue. Then, he took a gulp of it, and another. He was almost done with his cup when he heard the sound of grunting and groaning, then Barbara sighed.

"Aww baby, you made a boom boom! That cereal sure gets the job done quick!"

Barbara removed the table attached to Arik's high chair, then unstrapped him and picked him up. The wonderful aroma of coffee became replaced with the unmistakable stench of baby poop.

"You want to come with me?" she turned towards Loki "I think it's time someone learns to change a nappy"

Loki's eyes went wide, then he looked down at his cup. There was still some coffee left, but with the smell of Arik's soiled nappy , the drink was no longer appetizing. He let out a breath and fought the urge to wrinkle his nose as he stood. Without warning, Barbara placed Arik in his arms. He held him at arm's length and stared at Arik who was smiling innocently at him, as if proud of his physiological feat. Barbara burst out laughing.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad once you do it for the first time"

Once in the nursery, she took Arik from Loki and placed him on the changing station. She proceeded to change him with the dexterity of an experienced mother, all the while giving instructions while Loki simply watched dumbfounded.

"So..." she began "this is where I change him... I keep the diapers here... the cleaning wipes here... and then... you lift the flaps on each side... like this... Arik, keep still baby!... then you wipe like this... dear me, that's a big load! Phew!... okay... anyway... when you wipe him make sure you get everything... all the crevices... he's a boy so you know what I'm talking about... then you close the diaper like this... dispose of it here... make sure the lid is closed tight otherwise... stink everywhere... if he poops then apply some of this ointment I keep right here... then you put on a fresh diaper like this... close the flap on this side... and this side... put his clothes back on and voila! Baby is clean! You got it?"

"I think battle tactics are much simpler than that" Loki replied, fanning the air.

"Oh, also, after you change him, spray some of this stuff and will you please open the window darling?" she said, picking up a bottle of Febreeze. Loki opened the French windows wide, basking in the fresh air that rushed into the room.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that again. Like I said, battle tactics are easier" he said, coughing and gagging.

They both laughed, and he took a now clean Arik from the changing table. Arik went willingly and wrapped his small, chubby arms around Loki's neck. There was something about this man who had burst into his life overnight. The way his mother responded to him, the way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way his heart beat wildly when she was close. The way instinct and blood pulled Arik towards him. This was his father, and hough Arik was only a small tot, it was something he just _knew_.

"Well, how about a late morning breakfast? I think the pheasants I put in the oven are done"

"Lead the way, my queen" he said, even though the sight of soiled nappies had diminished his appetite.

Just a tad.

Or maybe it was that weird, strangely satisfying drink Barbara had called coffee.

End of chapter 2


	3. Babysitting Duties

Daddy Loki

Chapter 3: Babysitting Duties

* * *

Loki looked up from the charts laid out on the table at Barbara who was tapping at the screen of a small technological device. Then she put it to her ear.

"Hello Emma! It's me, Mrs. Grey! Yes, Arik's doing great. Sure... I'll give him a kiss for you. Listen darling, my husband is home so I won't need you to watch the baby for me tonight. I'm so sorry to let you know at the last minute, but his visit was a surprise..." Barbara looked back at Loki and winked "haha, yes. Thank you! I'll let you know. Have a good day sweetheart!"

She ended the call and put the cell phone on the table.

"Another servant?" Loki asked.

"Emma Lancaster. No, she's not a servant. She lives only a few estates down the road and watches over Arik when I'm not home. She's a really sweet girl, only an adolescent. She loves Arik very much and he loves her"

"Hmm" Loki mused "my son making friends with mortals. How lovely"

Barbara scoffed. "Well, he has his father's charm. Everyone who sees him just adores him. You saw Celia. Arik loves her and she spoils him like the little prince he is"

Loki rolled his eyes at the memory of Barbara's house servant. The stout woman was as annoying as she was boisterous and most of the time spoke in a language he didn't understand. She had squealed upon seeing him and literally groveled before him.

"Celia, may I present my husband, Mr. William Grey. Darling, this is my new housekeeper, Celia Rodriguez" Barbara had introduced them.

"Señor Grey, que sorpresa mas maravillosa! I love your wife so much... Señora Grey is the best, señor! The best! And Arik, ay mi niño precioso! I am here to serve you, señor, es mi gran placer..."

Loki had raised an eyebrow at the last words though he didn't understand the rest. Behind Celia, Barbara had stood shaking her head in disbelief. Loki fought the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of the woman. When she turned back towards Barbara and began running on about how delightful it was to finally meet "Mr. Grey", Loki made a throat slicing motion, sliding his fingers over his windpipe. Barbara had to use every ounce of strength to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Your choice of servants is absolutely astounding, my dear" Loki now said, looking back down at the charts "tell me, what will you do when they realize that Arik is not like other human children?"

"We will be gone by then. If not, then I simply find a way to fire them before they realize anything is out of the ordinary, and a hire a new one"

"A quieter one" Loki said. They both laughed. Then Barbara's faced turned serious.

"Loki, I have to go tonight. They're scheduling maintenance in their security system, which gives me the perfect window to do what I have to. If not, I will have to wait at least three months before I can find another vulnerable bank. By then I would have already used up all my resources"

Loki shook his head. The queen of Asgard had been reduced to a common thief to survive and to raise their son. She was a tigress who would stop at nothing to provide for her cub. He looked around at the grand estate that was her abode and her hideout. He had spoiled her in Asgard and now she required nothing but the best. She had developed a necessity for opulence.

"What?" she challenged as if reading his thoughts "I'm queen of Asgard. It's the least I deserve"

He chuckled then wrapped his arms around her. "You won't have to do this for much longer" he whispered into her hair.

"I know" she answered, melting into his embrace "I would love for you to come with me but we can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D finding out you're here. Besides, it's the perfect opportunity for you and Arik to have some quality daddy-son bonding time"

"Ah..." he said, looking at her cautiously "about that..."

"Oh, is the king of the Nine Realms scared of spending a few hours alone with a toddler?" she gasped in mock surprise "Are you intimidated by the all-powerful and all-conquering little prince?"

"I... ummmm" he tried to put it as best as he could "I have not spent any time with children. Not since I was one"

"Oh, don't worry, it's not hard. Just put on a movie for him, and feed him when he gets hungry. Play with him. If he falls asleep, just watch some t.v and keep the sound monitor with you. Watch a football game, eat pizza and drink beer like the rest of human husbands do... you know..."

"Wha...?" was all he could manage. His look of utter loss and confusion caused her to erupt with laughter.

"Just kidding. It'll be fun, I promise"

* * *

Loki stood in front of the couch with the remote control in his hand. He looked at the vast array of buttons and cursed human technology. They complicated everything, thinking that creating such elaborate technological devices even for such trivial purposes as entertainment made them a great, intelligent species. As if. They were as primeval and stupid as a band of Morodeurs.

Next to him Arik sat on the couch, looking up at his father and waiting for his favorite movie to start playing. On the coffee table was the empty Blu-Ray box of the beloved children's film "_Despicable Me_", which Barbara had handed to Loki saying it was Arik's favorite thing to watch on the holographic device she called "television". Loki had frowned at the title, then nodded in approval at his son's choice of entertainment.

Finally, the image came on the screen and the opening credits for the film began playing.

"Ta-da!" he said enthusiastically to Arik before he sat down on the couch and pulled the small, personal table towards him. He picked up the bottle of red wine from the floor and pulled the cork with his teeth. He poured himself a glass full of red wine , then he picked up his knife and fork and cut into the big piece of prime rib steak cooked to perfection by Barbara before she left.

"Mmm..." he purred, closing his eyes and inhaling the wonderful smell of the meal before him. As much as he hated seeing Barbara doing the duties of servants, he had to admit that she was an amazing cook. He was going to miss her meals once she returned to Asgard. With his mouth salivating in anticipation of the delectable meat, he pulled the fork to his mouth, then stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking down to his left, he was met with the adorable sight of Arik looking at him wide-eyed and with a long line of drool dripping down his chin.

Loki looked at his plate then back at Arik. Only moments ago, Arik had finished his own supper of grilled chicken, peas and apples. He had eaten to a full belly, but watching him staring with his big eyes and salivating lips was irresistible.

"Oh, alright. Here, have some" Loki relented, offering Arik the piece of steak he had cut. He and Arik laughed as they shared the meal, with Loki giving him small pieces of steak and some of his herb potatoes and grilled vegetables. The only thing he didn't share was the wine.

"No, not yet. You're too young to enjoy such delicacy" he winked at Arik when he noticed him staring as he took a sip.

Together, they enjoyed the ridiculous yet engrossing children's film. Arik climbed all over his father while Loki laughed at Gru's villainous antics and evil scheme to steal the moon. He looked on befuddled and amused at the Minions' shenanigans, the villain's own personal army of small, yellow henchmen. What tickled him the most was their ridiculous language.

"You have to get the little girl a new unicorn toy!" Gru, the villain, ordered.

"Eh? Papoy? Ma ka na ra papoy?" asked a minion, confused.

"No, no, no, no, no. Papoy" another explained.

"Ah, papoy!"

"Hey, a toy!" emphasized the villain.

"Ta, ta, ta, papoy" the minion pfft'd, then moved to obey.

By the time the movie was over, Loki watched perplexed as the villainous main character learned the meaning of family. Something about this ludicrous, childish and seemingly pointless child's film had struck a chord with him. Beside him on the floor was now an empty bottle of wine, and on his lap was Arik, who had fallen asleep two thirds into the film. Reaching for the remote control, he fiddled with the entertaining system and found a series of short films that Barbara had been watching. Pressing 'play', he adjusted Arik so he now lay on his chest and began watching "_Game of Thrones_".

Upon reaching a scene that almost graphically showed a man and a woman making love, Loki instinctively covered Arik's eyes and ears, then he laughed at himself when he noticed what he had done. The drama playing out before him was engrossing, with families being torn apart and bloodlines being put to question. Kingdoms fought, schemed and loyalties were tested. He was so caught in the action of watching Ned Stark fall to Jaimie Lanaster and having a spear stuck into his leg when another sounded gathered his attention. Arik was stirring, and a rumbling sound was heard somewhere below the seat of his pajamas.

"No, no, no, no, no" Loki begged, but then the unmistakable stench of soiled diaper reached his nostrils. He sighed and rolled his eyes, then with a groan, pressed 'pause' on the remote control and carried Arik up the stairs.

He placed a sleeping Arik on the changing station then stood back and gathered his bearings. This was it. The challenge was great and his experience was zero. It was daunting. He rubbed his hands together and tried to remember Barbara's instructions. Then he took a deep breath and charged the beast, mumbling to himself as he reached for the items under the table.

"Nappy... wipes, wipes, where the bloody Hel are the wi... ah... here they are... ointment, ointment, where the fuc... ahem... where did she say she put it? There it is... alright... here we go... shhh... shhh... don't wake up, oh please don't wake up... phew... alright... take off sleeping garment...now the flaps... oh for heaven's sake... by the Norns... how can you do so much?!... here we go... wipe... uh huh... and here... and there... and all gone... alright... where is that garbage pan? Ah... UGH!... Odin's ravens... blech... I would rather face the hordes of Hel... alright... new nappy... and now the sleepi... oh fu-... umm... the ointment... take off nappy again... rub, rub... this is more difficult than escaping from Malekith's dungeons... alright... sleeping garments again... all done! Phew!"

Loki let out of a breath of exhaustion as he finished zipping up Arik's pajamas. Thick droplets of sweat moistened his forehead. He wiped them off with the back of his hand before picking up Arik from the table. He walked to the windows and opened them before he placed him in his crib. Then he walked to the small washroom adjacent to the nursery. After washing his hands, he walked to the sound monitors but thought better of it. He reclaimed Arik and holding the small bundle against him, he walked out of the nursery and down the stairs back to the spacious family room. He settled on the couch and continued watching the series where he left off.

For his first time being alone with a toddler, it hadn't gone so bad.

* * *

It was well past midnight when the front door opened and in walked Barbara. All the lights in the house were off save for one in the family room and one in the nursery upstairs. Taking off her heeled boots, she walked silently on the plush carpet and reached the entrance to the family room. Upon seeing the sight that welcomed her, the most radiant smile graced her face and her eyes sparkled.

The television was on. One of the later episodes of season two of "_Game of Thrones_" was playing, but no one was watching. On the couch, Loki lay with his head resting on a cushion that was pressed against an arm of the sofa and on his chest Arik was curled up against him. They were both sleeping soundly. Loki had his arms protectively wrapped around Arik's tiny frame, and the small bundle rose and fell with his father's deep breathing.

Barbara walked silently into the room and reached the sleeping pair. She carefully brushed a stray lock of hair from Loki's forehead, and tenderly kissed his lips. Her life was now complete. She had her son, and she now had the man she loved. Everything would be alright.

Smiling, she stood up and reached for the remote control on the coffee table and turned the t.v. off.

End of Chapter 3


End file.
